


strawberry

by lyceums (carmiros)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Internalized Lesbophobia, a case of useless lesbianism, i know this is short but i was limited to six pages okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmiros/pseuds/lyceums
Summary: People say they've known it their whole life, but Chisato has the epiphany narrowed down to a single moment.





	strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for more original content but here it is because i love my characters. 
> 
> i was so lucky enough to participate in a sapphic zine by [alex perkins](https://twitter.com/alexpperkins?lang=en) that was released late last year. i thought maybe i could share what i wrote for it! i'm so thankful for the opportunity to write about sapphic experiences with other sapphic people! 
> 
> y'all may remember chisato from the first OC thing i published in december, and here's more of her!

People say they’ve known it their whole life, but Chisato has the epiphany pinned down to a single moment.

It started at a sleepover when she was thirteen. Her small group of middle school friends were over and were changing into their pajamas, crowded together in one of their— Taylor’s— bedrooms. Chisato still remembers how near-envious she was of Taylor; she was the perfect height and weight, not too tall and skinny but not short and overweight. Her curves were already starting to form, to the greedy satisfaction of boys in their grade. Taylor had long, straight, dark hair that seemed to glisten in the light. Her eyes weren’t slanted like Chisato’s and her skin was a slightly tanned white. She was everything Chisato wanted to be.

That was the reason, Chisato told herself, she always stared at Taylor. It was a mixture of awe and envy towards this beautiful girl. Even as Taylor had her back turned away from everyone as she took off her bra, showing a bare expanse of skin and cleavage peeking out.

Chisato had been across the room but her eyes still caught on it. She heard her own sharp intake of breath, felt the way her stomach flipped. For just a brief second, an image of pressing her own lips against that tanned skin, holding Taylor’s waist in both hands—

Which was gone just like that as Taylor slid a t-shirt on, skin disappearing. She turned around, eyes meeting Chisato’s gaze and Chisato quickly turned away. Her whole entire face felt hot enough to cook an egg on it and she knelt down, practically burying her face into her overnight bag.

 _I want to look like that,_ Chisato told herself and swallowed down the weird lump in her throat.   
                                                    


* * *

  

Growing up in a small, conservative corner of Massachusetts, Chisato was never really able to confront the fact that she liked girls instead of boys. She has vivid memories of watching the openly gay people she went to school with be shunned and isolated. People made comments about her slanted eyes and expected her to be the smartest person in the class, and Chisato never batted an eye.

College is an entirely different beast, though. At Lyceum University there are people with hair that’s dyed a million different colors, who don’t wear what’s trendy in mainstream culture. Gay couples hold hands while walking to class like it’s nothing. There are pride pins and flags and clubs and it’s like a whole new world that Chisato has been missing out on.

Following the stereotype of theatre kids, no one else in her major is straight. On the first day of class Chisato sees someone wearing a transgender pride shirt while rambling about his first time going to Pride. In the classroom a rainbow flag is hung up by the teacher’s desk.

It leaves Chisato frozen in sheer shock in the middle of the entryway. Someone’s gaze catches on her, and they smile brightly.

“Hey, you’re a freshman, right?” they ask. A few others turn to look. Their noses don’t crinkle up in disgust and no gazes run down Chisato’s body and back up. _This is nothing like home._

“I- yes,” she manages. Her face burns.

Despite sounding ridiculous, no one seems to notice. Everyone parts like the sea, revealing an open seat. Chisato feels her heart physically stop for a second and it isn’t because of the kind gesture. Next to the open seat, an older girl observes Chisato, head tilted slightly in interest. Her long, dark curls tumble down her back and over her  exposed shoulders. Bright, intelligent eyes take Chisato in, assessing and analyzing. A fire erupts deep in Chisato’s chest and every part of her seems to _burn._ The girl seems to notice, as her lips quirk up into a slanted smile and one dark-skinned thigh crosses over another.

Hours later, Chisato will still wonder how she managed to breathe as she walked over to her seat, lost in that easy, knowing smile and the way the girl’s clothes hugged to her curves. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful person Chisato had ever seen.

Chisato wills herself to look away as she sits down, trying to control the blush that has deepened on her cheeks to the point that she feels the heat radiating off her face. It doesn’t help that the girl is watching her as she digs a notebook out of her backpack and sets it down on the desk.

“So, you’re new?” the girl asks, voice on the deeper side. Chisato looks up and sees the girl’s smile turn into something more genuine and bright.

“Yeah,” Chisato replies. “It’s my, uh, first day. I mean- not my first day on campus but first day of meeting professors and stuff.”

The girl leans against the back of her seat. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not as bad as you think it is. Everyone in the theatre program is really nice.”

“I can tell.”

The girl laughs like she means it, before sticking out her hand. Her nails are painted a deep red-violet and when Chisato’s hand wraps around hers, her palm is warm and smooth.

“I’m Evelyn, by the way.”

“Chisato. Chisato Mullins.”

Evelyn’s smile turns into a grin. “That’s a pretty name. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Chisato responds warmly. And she means it.

                                 

* * *

 

Chisato learns that Evelyn is from New York City and her dad is a rich businessman. She learns that Evelyn doesn’t like to talk about him.

Evelyn is smart—  like, _ridiculously smart—_ and is a double major who wants to open her own production company in Broadway. Her singing voice is raspy and sweet, reminding Chisato of old jazz singers from the 40s. Her acting ability is even better, especially during the improv exercises the acting teacher, Santos, makes them do.

Liên, another theatre major who makes up for her height in intimidation, is Evelyn’s best friend. Every time Chisato gets invited to sit next to them, Liên has a snarky grin on her face as Evelyn elbows her in the side. Chisato wonders why.

Evelyn wears the same pearl earrings every day, her hair neatly pulled back and lips a dark crimson. Chisato’s favorite color has always been pink, but she thinks she might change it to red.

Chisato learns that when Evelyn flirts, she always has that crooked smirk on her face. Her voice gets husky and her posture nonchalant, but every time Chisato quips back with something just as flirty, Evelyn’s face turns just as red as her lipstick. It’s adorable.

Chisato learns about how… _generous_ Evelyn is with her money when one day she’s surprised with a stunning, purple dress from an expensive store up in Boston. Chisato is lost for words, but Evelyn just says, “Wear it tonight. I’m picking you up at 7.”

Most importantly, Chisato learns that deep down, Evelyn is actually _very_ awkward and doesn’t let her know that they’re on a date until three hours into said date. Chisato thinks that this is just what Evelyn does with her friends until their hands brush on the way to an ice cream shop and the epiphany hits.

She learns that Evelyn’s favorite ice cream is strawberry and that she blushes when Chisato licks melted mint chocolate chip ice cream off her hand.

She learns that Evelyn kisses gently, fingers deep in Chisato’s hair as they sit in the front seats of her car outside Chisato’s dorm building.

She learns that as soon as she’s back in her dorm room, Evelyn sends a text saying that she had a great time and would like to take her on another date. And that she does that after every single date they go on after that.

  



End file.
